Media content can be presented in various formats using various types of devices, such as set top boxes, mobile devices, personal computers, and so forth. A user utilizing one of these communication devices for viewing media content may desire to switch to another communication device for viewing the media content. Incompatibility of the various formats and/or devices can complicate the desired switch between devices.